combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heartbeat Detector
The Heartbeat Detector is a Support weapon purchasable from the Shop for 800 GP a day. It detects enemy positions based on the beating of their heart and transmits the data to the user's radar, as well as any of the user's allies' radars if in a certain range. It is also called the HBD for short. Overview The Heartbeat Detector appears to be a bulky, squarish plastic device. It is olive green in color, and has a black handle set into its top. It has a tannish straight vertical handle which the user grips it by, which also has an oversized red plastic trigger to activate the device. A metal probe extends from the front of the device, and two black metal flaps unfold from the Detector's body to extend in front. A black fold-out screen on the device's left side displays the words 'Searching...' when the Detector is in use. Activating the Heartbeat Detector requires a player to 'fire' it, upon which the screen will display 'Searching...' and any found enemies will appear on the player's radar as orange dots. A square display to the left of the minimap displays how much battery power the device still has. The detector can be used continuously for roughly 8 seconds, after which the battery depletes. It recharges automatically when not in use. The Detector only searches the area in front of the player; an invisible cone is essentially projected from the player's front, and any enemies inside the cone will be shown on the radar instantly. The Detector shows enemies in real time. Note that if an enemy is within range of detection laterally, but not vertically, they will not be shown on the radar, despite the radar not displaying enemies differently based on elevation. For example, if a player was on the Snow Valley tower and an enemy was directly below them, should the player simply face forward, not looking up or down, the enemy will not show up on the radar, despite seeming to be close enough on the radar to be detected. A useful thing about the Detector is that it is unobstructed by walls, and as such, enemies can be detected while the player is safely in cover; this can lead to easy spotting of campers. Unlike the Heartbeat Sensor, it sends its found data to allies' radars as well, which can make it useful in team-based missions such as Search and Destroy, Elimination Pro or Clan Wars. Suggested strategies *This is usable as an ambush tool; simply stay put in a corner, and activate the detector for a quick sweep across an area. If you get any red dots, pull out your weapon and head for the dot. *The detector can aid your allies to locate enemy positions. Yes, it means you won't be fighting as much, but it'll be a great way to help out your team. *Sweep your detector; a cone isn't going to help much if you're only pointing it in one direction, unless you're sure no one is coming from a certain direction. Performing continuous left-right scan sweeps catches opponents in a larger area. *Rapidly clicking the fire key instead of holding it down conserves energy for longer usage, however, it'll make any red dots on your detector finds rapidly blink. Variants Trivia *The Detector can detect enemies from a distance of roughly half the minimap's size. *The Detector is slightly lighter than the Heartbeat Sensor. *The Detector is often mistaken that it is larger and heavier than the Sensor. *It is able to detect players while alerting other teammates if the enemy is nearby. *During the weekend of 09-17-10 to 09-19-10, players who finished 5 matches of Search and Destroy, would get a free 1-Day Heartbeat Detector. *The current pictures depicting the Heartbeat Sensor in use are inaccurate, due to the recent patch by Nexon. Please wait for more updates. *The Heartbeat Detector has a noticeably longer draw animation. This can leave a player unable to detect their enemies on time, which could be devastating. Especially on Clan Wars, this tool should be used carefully. Media Heartbeat Detector Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Heartbeat Detector. Heartbeat Detector Fire.gif|The firing animation of the Heartbeat Detector. Heartbeat Detector Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Heartbeat Detector. Hbdetectorbaranim1.gif|The Detector's energy bar being depleted, sped up 2x Category:Support Weapons Category:Tools Weapons Category:Battery Item Category:Infinite Ammo Category:2008 Category:GP